Jeux Nocturnes
by Miss Mad Reader
Summary: "Stiles." La voix de Peter venait de juste derrière lui, basse et à travers de trop nombreuses dents. Il respirait avec un grondement profond venant de sa poitrine. "Cours.". TRAD ! Scène de sexe violente et détaillée !
**Titre d'Origine :** Play Night

 **Source :** FF . net

 **Id :** 11467428

 **Auteur** : lady emebalia

 **Traductrice :** Miss Mad Reader

 **Correctrice :** Pandadoudoucornu

 **Résumé :** « Stiles. » Le voix de Peter venait de juste derrière lui, basse et à travers de trop nombreuses dents. Il respirait avec un grondement profond venant de sa poitrine. « Cours. ».

 **Avertissement :** Attention, scène de sexe violente et détaillée. Si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise avec les questions de non-consentement, lisez la note à la fin de l'histoire. Vous êtes prévenu.

 **Notes :** Bonjour, en attendant les chapitres de mes autres traductions, voici ce petit one shot pour vous faire patienter ! Je vous rappelle que je ne suis qu'une débutante en traduction et m'excuse d'avance pour toute erreur de ma part. Je remercie encore lady emebalia pour m'avoir permis de traduire cet one shot et ma traductrice qui fait un travail formidable ! Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Stiles gara sa Jeep dans une ruelle à côté de l'entrepôt. Il regarda à travers le pare-brise pour observer le bâtiment mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir grand chose. Il n'y avait aucun lampadaire ici.

Dans cette zone la circulation était une chose rare, même en plein milieu de la journée. À ce moment de la nuit il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Juste des bâtiments abandonnés, les restes pathétiques d'une période industrielle de Beacon Hills qui avait été de courte durée.

Il vérifia l'adresse sur son téléphone avant de sortir de la voiture. La nuit était étrangement silencieuse comme toujours après minuit, quand les gens sains d'esprit dormaient en toute sécurité dans leur lit.

Au moins son père pensait qu'il passait la nuit chez Scott donc, si il avait esquivé l'occasionnelle patrouille de l'adjoint du Shérif dans cette zone, ça devrait bien se passer. Ce n'était rien de ce que son père avait besoin de savoir et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de s'expliquer à l'un de ses subalternes.

Stiles déglutit difficilement avant de partir à la recherche de l'entrée. Tendant l'oreille à n'importe quel bruit, il se contorsionna pour passer à travers la porte entrouverte dont la serrure avait été brisée il y a longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas voir les charnières mais il était prêt à parier qu'elles étaient rouillées et n'avaient pas vu une goutte d'huile depuis des siècles, alors il essaya de ne pas déplacer la porte.

Cacher sa présence était probablement une cause perdue, mais il tentait quand même d'être aussi silencieux que possible.

Stiles suivit le petit couloir, regardant dans les petites salles à sa gauche et sa droite, mais à l'exception de verres brisés et d'ordures dans les coins, elles étaient vides. Du moins, pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour y voir réellement.

Le couloir s'ouvrait sur un grand hall soutenu par des rangées de piliers en béton, mais il était tout aussi vide. Les fenêtres industrielles laissaient passer juste assez de lumière pour qu'il ne heurte pas l'un des piliers, tout le reste était plongé dans des ténèbres profondes.

« Bonjour ? » Tenta Stiles. Il tourna les talons pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Sa voix résonna contre les murs mais, à l'exception de ses propres pas, c'était le seul bruit.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut quelque chose d'incandescent. Il se retourna cependant ça avait déjà disparu. C'était peut-être les yeux bleus révélateurs d'un certain loup-garou, mais il n'en était pas certain.

« Peter ? » Il fit un pas dans cette direction mais s'arrêta net dans son élan quand il entendit un grognement à sa gauche. Statufié, il n'osa plus respirer pendant que le grondement s'approfondissait. C'était le bruit d'un prédateur et Stiles se sentit soudainement vraiment comme une proie.

Instinctivement, il recula vers l'endroit d'où il était venu, lentement, sans mouvements brusques, alors qu'il cherchait l'ombre des yeux.

« Stiles. » La voix de Peter venait de juste derrière lui, basse et en travers de trop nombreuses dents. Il respirait avec un grondement profond venant de sa poitrine. « Cours. »

Et Stiles courut.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse distancer un loup-garou, il le savait, mais il devait essayer. Se déplaçant autour d'un pilier, il changea de direction, la tactique du lapin était sa seule chance.

Il aurait juré qu'il avait senti des griffes effleurer son dos.

Stiles prit de la vitesse et fit un virage serré autour d'un autre pilier.

Le crissement de griffes sur le béton lui signala que Peter avait fait de même et Stiles put sentir un souffle sur sa nuque.

Plus par instinct qu'autre chose, Stiles esquiva juste à temps le poing de Peter qui frappa un pilier à la place. Les débris plurent sur lui et Stiles trébucha sur quelque chose.

Pendant une seconde il se vit sur le sol avec une cheville tordue, attendant l'inévitable comme une demoiselle en détresse, mais il se rattrapa avec ses mains sur le sol et fut de nouveau debout deux pas plus tard.

Peter n'avait pas sauté sur lui ce qui signifiait que, pour le moment, il jouissait de sa chasse plus que de sa mise à mort, pour ainsi dire

« Stiles. » Les mots avaient encore fait leur chemin en travers ses crocs mais cela n'avait pas atténué le ton condescendant. « Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. »

« Je peux essayer. » Riposta Stiles en faisant un autre tour. À présent, il avait perdu tout sens d'orientation. _Où était la sortie ?_ Son cœur martelait sa poitrine et le grognement amusé de Peter était presque perdu dans le tumulte de son propre sang dans ses oreilles.

« Touché. » La voix de Peter résonna juste dans le creux de son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant son cou. Puis, une main griffue se ferma autour de sa gorge et Stiles s'immobilisa.

Le plus jeune gémit quand il sentit des griffes presser sa peau. Il essaya de reculer mais Peter était comme un mur solide derrière lui.

Il respirait autant que possible, seulement sa poitrine restait encore comprimée dans son besoin d'oxygène.

« Peter, s'il te plaît. » Il referma ses mains autour du poignet de Peter mais le loup-garou ne bougea pas. Stiles sentait toujours les griffes sur sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il avalait sa salive et il n'y eut aucun autre changement que la tête de Peter qui se pencha sur son épaule et son corps qui se pressa contre le sien.

Peter inclina ses hanches et Stiles sentit le contour dur de son érection contre ses fesses.

Un frisson traversa l'adolescent qui ferma les yeux.

Peter posa son autre main à plat sur la poitrine de Stiles, les petites pointes de ses griffes formant un cercle inégal autour de son cœur qui battait rapidement. Peter releva les hanches, le broyant contre lui.

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? »

« Bien sûr » Cracha Stiles. « Être pourchassé par un loup pervers, qui n'aimerait pas ? Venez en famille, c'est amusant. »

Peter rit, ses crocs raclant la peau douce juste derrière l'oreille de Stiles. Sa main voyagea vers le bas et se glissa sous sa chemise. Stiles se tortilla pour essayer d'échapper aux griffes qui glissait sur son ventre mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Il n'osa plus respirer quand Peter trouva son mamelon et commença à en faire le tour de la pointe de son ongle. Le petit bout de chair durcit sous le doigt de Peter et Stiles put le sentir sourire dans son cou.

« Connard. »

En guise de réponse, Peter fit courir une griffe le long de son téton érigé. Stiles cria de douleur et faillit lui-même s'empaler sur la main de Peter toujours maintenue fermement autour de sa gorge.

Avant qu'il ne reprenne son souffle, Peter avait trouvé son autre téton qui durcit instantanément sous ses attentions.

« Si sensible. » Peter l'observa et effleura de son pouce griffu une pointe de chair. Stiles retint un autre cri.

Il mit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle alors que Peter faisait son chemin vers le bas de son ventre, ses griffes voyageant sur sa peau. Puis, sa main fit une halte sur l'avant du jean de Stile, sa paume serrant la base de son sexe.

« Tu es dur. » Constata Peter, presque en admiration.

« Je suis un adolescent de dix-sept ans. » Stiles serra les dents, combattant l'envie d'approfondir le contact. « Tout me rend dur. »

Il était en effet dur comme la pierre et il avait une fuite de liquide pré-séminal qui devenait un peu embarrassante. Surtout depuis qu'il savait que Peter pouvait sentir combien il était excité.

Peter parcourut son aine de ses griffes sans déchirer son jean avant qu'il ne retourne sous sa chemise pour laisser reposer sa main sur le ventre de Stiles.

« Sors-la. » Chuchota Peter dans son oreille, tapotant de son index griffue la gorge de Stiles, précisant ainsi qu'il n'y avait pas de contestations possibles.

La poigne de Peter avait pour but de lui faire renoncer jusqu'à la dernière illusion qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation. Stiles ferma les yeux de défaite et serra ses doigts.

Il chercha au hasard maladroitement mais il se retrouva ensuite son jean tiré vers le bas et l'élastique de son caleçon ramené derrière ses testicules. Le contacte de l'air froid sur sa peau brûlante le fit frémir.

Derrière lui, Peter se décala pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il se pencha vers le bas et fit courir une griffe de la base au sommet de sa verge, l'insérant dans la fente. Stiles dû serrer les poings et mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas venir à ce seul geste.

Cela n'échappa pas à Peter qui ronronna dans son oreille. Ses crocs mordillèrent son cou mais il ramena sa main sur le ventre de Stiles sans le taquiner d'avantage.

« Maintenant sois un bon garçon et fais-toi jouir. » Ordonna Peter. Avec un écart de moins entre eux Stiles sentit le sexe dur appuyé contre ses fesses se faire plus proéminent et il savait que c'était juste le commencement.

Stiles était un pro de la branlette. Si c'était aux Olympiques il mériterait une foutue médaille d'or pour ça. Et vu comment il était sur les nerfs maintenant, il était sur le point d'établir un nouveau record du monde.

Sans une pensée ses mains trouvèrent sa verge, l'une entourant ses testicules tandis que l'autre donnait à sa hampe quelques caresses expérimentales pour s'échauffer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il baisait son propre poing, ses hanches s'arquant et l'arrière de sa tête logée dans le creux du cou de Peter.

Ce qui l'excitait le plus, et il ne l'admettrait jamais même si il avait le soupçon que Peter le savait déjà, étaient les griffes mortelles sur ses parties les plus vulnérables, sa gorge et son estomac.

Il vint dans un cri, se libérant sur son poing et sa chemise.

« Quel spectacle à voir. » Peter le retenait tandis qu'il ressentait les contrecoups de son orgasme. Puis, enfin, la main quitta sa gorge. Seulement pour le retourner de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve face à Peter.

Il était toujours métamorphosé, ses yeux bleus incandescents projetant une lumière étrange sur ses crocs.

« Enlève ça. » Il retira le sweat à capuche de Stiles. Quand il tomba au sol Stiles se sentit nu avec seulement sa chemise et son jean défait.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Stiles, essayant de paraître plus courageux qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Les mains de Peter attrapèrent ses épaules et la pression qu'il y exerça suffit à lui répondre. Stiles se laissa tomber à genoux.

Au moins, il avait son sweet sous ses genoux pour les protéger. Très prévenant le Peter.

Le commentaire sarcastique mourut sur ses lèvres quand Peter appuya son entrejambe sur son visage. Son jean était rugueux contre sa peau quand Peter se frotta contre lui, mais il y avait toujours les mains sur ses épaules qui l'empêchaient de s'éloigner.

Peter se recula et pendant un moment il resta juste immobile.

« As-tu besoin d'instructions écrites ? » Demanda-il, et Stiles savait qu'il aurait arqué un sourcil s'il en avait en ce moment avec sa semi-métamorphose.

Stiles le foudroya du regard mais s'occupa néanmoins du bouton de son jean.

La verge de Peter était lourde et imposante dans sa main et Stiles sentit sa bouche s'humidifier à sa vue.

Il se pencha et y donna un lent coup de langue. Il l'inséra dans la fente et fit le tour du gland avec juste le bout de sa langue avant de refermer ses lèvres et de le sucer profondément.

Au-dessus de lui Peter gémit, ses griffes creusant dans ses épaules et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il recommença à nouveau, serrant ses lèvres autour de l'extrémité avant d'aspirer.

Peter poussa un cris de lamentation.

Maintenant plus confiant, il laissa le sexe du plu vieux glisser plus profondément dans sa bouche. Il essaya d'aller aussi loin que possible mais il était loin de prendre tout en lui. Alors Stiles couvrit la partie qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre avec sa main, la pompant en rythme avec les aller-retours de sa bouche.

Peter le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait pendant un certain temps. Mais au bout d'un moment ses mains quittèrent ses épaules et une seconde plus tard ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans le cuir chevelu de Stiles.

« Je vais baiser ta bouche maintenant. » L'informa Peter avant de donner un coup de hanche vers l'avant. Se verge heurta le fond de la gorge de Stiles, lui faisant avoir un haut-le-cœur.

Peter baisait sa bouche pour de bon maintenant. Et tout ce que Stiles pouvait faire était de détendre sa mâchoire, se concentrer sur sur sa respiration dès qu'il en avait la chance et essayer de suivre la cadence avec ses mains crispées sur les fesses de Peter.

Stiles avait perdu toutes notions temporelles, il se sentait comme hors du temps. Mais finalement Peter se calma et se glissa hors de la bouche de Stiles.

« Je ne veux pas venir dans ta bouche. » Grogna Peter, combattant clairement pour ne pas jouir tout de suite.

Stiles fut tenté de simplement se pencher et de le sucer jusqu'à sa délivrance, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, Peter le hissa sur ses pieds.

« Déshabille-toi. »

L'instant d'après Stiles était nu, agenouillé sur ses vêtements jetés au sol, son poids reposant sur ses avant-bras et les fesses en l'air.

Peter fit courir ses doigts dans son dos en une ligne nette, faisant gémir le plus jeune. Quand il atteignit ses fesses, il malaxa les globes avec le mélange d'une poigne ferme et de la piqûre de ses griffes. La sensation alla directement à la verge de Stiles.

Peter fit le tour de son intimité avec le bout d'un doigt, sa griffe pointue s'accrochant à la peau plissée. Stiles respira profondément, essayant de se tortiller pour s'éloigner, mais Peter le tenait d'une poigne de fer.

« Si tu demandes gentiment tu pourras te préparer. » Dit-il en pressant une griffe contre son entrée, ce qui indiquait clairement son autre alternative.

« S'il te plaît laisse-moi le faire moi-même. S'il te plaît, Peter. S'il te plaît. » Supplia Stiles, ayant depuis longtemps dépassé ce qui restait de sa dignité

« Comment pourrais-je dire non à cela ? » Peter se pencha et mordit la chair de son cou. Stiles cria de douleur et le plus grand se recula avant qu'il ne perce la peau.

Quelque chose tomba au sol près de lui et l'humain sanglota de soulagement en voyant la petite bouteille de lubrifiant.

Il ne savait pas jusqu'où la patience de Peter s'arrêtait, sûrement pas très loin métamorphosé ainsi en loup-garou, devina-t-il. Alors il se prépara le plus rapidement possible. Il alla jusqu'à trois doigts avant que Peter ne les retire brutalement de son intimité. Stiles eu à peine une seconde pour se tenir prêt avant que Peter ne s'enfonce en lui.

En une longue poussée, Peter s'introduisit jusqu'à la base et il ne laissa pas à Stiles le temps de s'habituer à l'étirement. Il attrapa ses hanches, ses griffes creusant dans la chair tendre, et commença immédiatement un rythme brutal.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang mais il ne cria pas. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Après quelques poussées cela devint plus supportable.

Peter frappait le plus souvent sa prostate et maintenant Stiles était à nouveau dur. Il s'engourdissait un peu mais il avait besoin de ses deux bras pour se tenir s'il ne voulait pas une éruption cutanée sur son visage à cause du sol en béton sale.

Peter ne dura pas longtemps. Ses coups de buttoirs devinrent plus erratiques puis il rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un cris de jouissance tandis que sa semence jaillissait au plus profond de Stiles.

Son hurlement fit de l'écho contre les murs, puis ce fut le silence seulement brisé par leur respiration difficile.

Peter se laissa tomber sur le dos de Stiles et mordit l'endroit déjà maltraité de son cou.

Et avec ça Stiles jouit sans même être touché.

Il dut s'enfermer dans sa bulle parce que quand il revint à lui il était allongé sur un sac de couchage ouvert et Peter, dos à lui et maintenant tout aussi nu, se nettoyait avec des lingettes humides.

« Tiens. » Il offrit à Stiles une bouteille d'eau qu'il but goulûment. « Es-tu blessé ? »

« Je vais bien. » Marmonna Stiles, mais il roula sur son ventre pour laisser Peter mettre des onguents sur les griffures de son dos et la marque de morsure dans son cou.

Peter respectait la règle qui était de ne pas aller jusqu'au sang mais il aimait repousser les limites. Sous les mains douces de Peter il dériva presque vers le sommeil.

Quand il en eut finis avec son dos, Peter le retourna pour s'occuper du devant de son corps. Stiles releva la tête pour regarder lui-même. Il y avait quelques griffures mais rien de grave. Le pire était sans doute sa gorge, mais cela n'était rien de nouveau. Peter prit soin de chaque griffure et éraflure, allant de sa gorge jusqu'à ses genoux.

« Pourquoi dois-je toujours finir avec les genoux écorchés quand c'est à ton tour de choisir ? » Demanda Stiles, sa tête retombant dans le rembourrage doux du sac de couchage.

« Tu aimes ça. » Répondit Peter en haussant les épaules tout en rebouchant le tube de crème.

« Effectivement. »

Peter s'étendit à ses côtés et referma le sac de couchage autour d'eux. Satisfait, Stiles se blottit contre lui et s'endormit en sécurité dans les bras de Peter quelques secondes plus tard.

Une semaine plus tard, Stiles sortait de sa douche. Il prit une serviette et il essuya le miroir pour regarder ses contusions maintenant estompées. C'était surtout celles de sa gorge qui étaient les plus chiantes à cacher, mais maintenant son père avait plus ou moins accepté qu'il prenne quelques conseils de mode d'Isaac.

Son père n'était pas un idiot cependant, il était le shérif et remarquer des détails faisait partit de son travail. Il y avait donc eu cette conversation embarrassante.

« Je ne veux pas savoir qui c'est ou ce que vous faites. » Avait dis son père, sans doute en pensant à Derek. C'était logique, en quelque sorte, et Stiles serait le dernier à lui dire qu'il cherchait la mauvaise génération des Hale.

De plus, tant que son père ne _savait_ pas, il n'avait personne à arrêter pour détournement de mineur.

« Mais est-ce que c'est... » Son père s'était raclé la gorge. « Tu sais... sûr ? » **(NDT : ''sûr'' dans le sens de la sûreté, pas d'être certain.)**

« Sûr, sain, et consentit. » Avait-il achevé sa question. Et aujourd'hui encore, il ne savait pas si son père avait été soulagé ou horrifié pas cela. « Nous avons discuté de tout. Je peux taper chaque fois que je veux arrêter. »

« Et il respecte cela ? »

« Oui. » Stiles n'avait pas hésité, il avait confiance en Peter. En fait, il avait tapé une fois au début, quand ils en étaient toujours à mettre les choses en place. Peter avait arrêté immédiatement et s'était assuré qu'il aillait bien.

« Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. » Avait-dit son père, et Stiles l'avait étreint pour cela.

Stiles n'avait pas jeté un regard sur l'historique de recherche de son père pour sa propre santé mentale, cependant.

La meute faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer ce qui se passait entre lui et Peter. Et si Scott et Derek le reniflaient d'avantage maintenant, c'était juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il ne leur en voulait pas pour cela.

Stiles se pencha pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son cou et sa poitrine. Les ecchymoses vieilles d'une semaine s'étaient décolorées en jaune, mais il n'y avait que les plus récentes ainsi. Cela avait été en partie causé par les deux loups-garous qu'ils avaient combattu plus tôt cette semaine, et en seconde partie pour le « Dieu merci, tu es toujours vivant ! » qu'ils avaient fêtés rapidement dans sa jeep juste devant le loft de Derek.

Son père travaillait de nuit de soir alors Stiles s'avança nu et à pas lent jusqu'à sa chambre où il mit un pantalon moulant qui faisait assez bien ressortir ses fesses sans se soucier des sous-vêtements.

Puis, il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Comme d'habitude, il avait envoyé un texto du lieu et de l'heure à Peter et il lui restait maintenant seulement quelques minutes avant que le loup-garou ne se glisse par sa fenêtre

Stiles jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre pour vérifier que tout était prêt pour leur nuit puis s'assit à son bureau. Il sourit en pensant à ses plans pour la soirée.

Son membre était déjà dur dans son pantalon serré et il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation. Juste pour donner à sa main quelque chose d'autre à faire que de se masturber, il attrapa les menottes qu'il avait mis sur son bureau un peu plus tôt. Il en aurait besoin plus tard.

Stiles laissa les menottes d'aconit en dentelle tourbillonner autour de son doigt

Les couples normaux avaient des rencards le soir, lui et Peter avaient des jeux nocturnes.

* * *

 **Note :** On ne dirait pas au premier abord mais la scène de sexe dans cette histoire est complètement consentie. Voici l'explication : Un Peter à demi-métamorphosé pourchasse Stiles et le force à subir un rapport sexuel. Plus tard, cela se révèle être un jeu de rôle consenti entre les deux amants.

Merci pour votre lecture ! Pensez à me laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à traduire de nouveaux One Shot ! ;)

 **M.M.R.**


End file.
